


One Last Night

by bms408



Category: Free!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Ex Sex, Fic within a Fic, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, ex sourin, im sorry that i met you bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bms408/pseuds/bms408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“O .Only you make m. me like this…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the bonus scene from my fic http://archiveofourown.org/works/5969431/chapters/13719133
> 
> I promised it, so here it is.

Rin’s back crashed against the bed with a thump as Sousuke flipped their positions. Now hovering over Rin, he got back to work at taking off Rin’s shirt. With some assistance from Rin, Sousuke easily got the shirt off. He increased the distance between them to look at Rin’s shirtless figure.

“You’ve gotten thin…” Sousuke commented.

Rin turned his head as his cheeks flushed. “Please stop staring…” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry…” Sousuke sighed. He brought his hand up to Rin’s face to stroke his cheek with his thumb. “God, I’ve missed you so much.”

Rin wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. “Just shut up and fuck me,” he said.

Sousuke dragged his tongue along Rin’s neck, sending shivers down the red head’s spine. Rin doesn’t remember being this sensitive. Every little touch Sousuke made had his body reacting. He’s yearned for of Sousuke’s touches more than he’s willing to admit. All the sex Rin had had after he broke up with Sousuke had just been meaningless one night stands. He never felt anything, but now he felt everything.

Sousuke’s hands cupped Rin’s chest as his thumbs brushed over Rin’s nipples, resulting in a breathy moan from Rin. “You’re a lot more sensitive than I remember,” Sousuke stated.

“It’s been a long time,” Rin replied. “A really long time,” he sighed as Sousuke licked up his neck.

Rin grabbed at Sousuke’s black t-shirt, trying to pull it off but ultimately failing. Sousuke pulled back briefly to take his shirt off and then went right back to touching Rin; this time circling one of Rin’s nipples with his tongue while pinching the other in his fingers. Rin moaned again, this time with more of his voice. He could feel his pants getting tighter with every lap of Sousuke’s tongue. He undid his belt and pants, and wiggled out of them, leaving him in only his boxers; the growing wet spot clear as day. Rin couldn’t believe how incredibly hard he had gotten from just having his nipples played with. When Sousuke began to suck on the pink flesh, Rin could feel his dick twitch and the heat pool in his stomach. With Sousuke on his chest and the friction from his boxers, it wouldn’t be long until he…

“S. Sousuke~!” Rin cried as he came in to his boxers. He was completely baffled that he had come so quickly. It took Rin a second to compose himself before he noticed Sousuke’s shit eating grin.

“It really has been a while, huh?” Sousuke said with a chuckle. “You came before I could even properly touch you.”

“S. Shut up…” Rin said, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

“You’re still hard,” Sousuke stated. “Do you want to keep going?”

Rin only nodded in response. He didn’t think he’d be able to voice that he wanted more.

Sousuke brought his face up to kiss Rin again. His hands migrated lower this time to cup Rin’s cock through his now very wet boxers. “You made a quite a mess down here,” Sousuke said in a voice that sounded too innocent considering what he was doing. Sousuke was talking dirty, and Rin didn’t like it. “Why don’t I help you clean it up?”

Sousuke pulled off Rin’s boxers and kissed the base of his cock. Sousuke wasted no time and took almost Rin’s entire dick in to his mouth, licking up his cum. This caused Rin to throw his head back and whine. Sousuke started bobbing his head up and down while he massaged Rin’s balls. If Sousuke’s only intention really was to make Rin feel good, he was most definitely succeeding. Rin let a loud, throaty moan escape his throat as he pulled on Sousuke’s hair, trying to slow the man down so he didn’t come again, but Sousuke was relentless. When Sousuke’s tongue started brushing against the slit, Rin’s grip on Sousuke’s hair tightened, only causing Sousuke to continue to repeat the action.

“S. S. So. Sousuke…” Rin moaned. “S. S. Stop… I. I’m gonna c. come…”

But Sousuke didn’t listen and yet again quicker then he wanted, Rin came a second time; this time in to the back of Sousuke’s throat. Sousuke happily swallowed it all and brought himself back up to Rin’s eye level. Somewhere in the midst of things, Rin sat up and propped himself on his elbows.

“Do you still wanna keep going?” Sousuke asked with that same grin as earlier.

“Only if by ‘keep going’ you mean your dick in my ass,” Rin said. He was getting impatient which meant he was also getting irritated.

“Whatever you want, baby,” Sousuke said with a soft smile.

Sousuke reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a red bottle of lube. Seeing the bottle, Rin could only guess it was the strawberry flavored shit they used when they were dating. Rin just hoped it wasn’t the same bottle from when they dated, although it most likely was. _Does lube expire?_

In the five seconds it took Rin to ask himself that question, Sousuke had already coated his fingers in lube and was poking at Rin’s rim. He pushed one finger in to the first knuckle and that sent a shiver up Rin’s spine. Rin couldn’t necessarily classify it as pleasure, but it didn’t feel bad. Granted, it had been over two years since he got fucked, so it only makes sense it would take him a minute to adjust. Sousuke, however, was not willing to wait that long. He pushed his finger in deeper and started slowly moving it around. Rin relaxed his muscles in an attempt to make the experience feel better and it worked. Soon enough, he was easily taking Sousuke’s finger. This convinced Sousuke to add a second finger and begin stretching Rin, moving his fingers in a scissor like motion. Not long after, he added the third finger. When one of Sousuke’s fingers brushed against a sensitive spot, Rin yelped. Enjoying Rin’s reaction, Sousuke continued to rub the spot.

“Knock it off, Sousuke,” Rin whined. He moaned as Sousuke’s finger pressed on the spot. “Can’t you just hurry up and fuck me?”

“There’s not need to rush things,” Sousuke said. “We have all night.”

Rin didn’t like the look in Sousuke’s eyes. He was in predator mode, which meant it was going to be harder for Rin to get what he wanted.

“I know we have all night, but I’d much rather spend all night with your dick buried up my ass than your fingers,” Rin said in between moans.

Rin’s statement managed to make Sousuke’s cheeks flush, but the flush was soon replaced with predator eyes again. Sousuke pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up his cock and slowly started pushing in to Rin. The burn of the stretch was a bittersweet feeling of the past for Rin. Sousuke was huge and Rin remembers how long it took him to adjust when they first started dating. Considering Sousuke was the first person he had had sex with, he thought he had adjusted just fine.

Sousuke bent over and kissed Rin as he pushed himself all the way in. Once he was in, he gave Rin a minute to adjust, even though that wasn’t what Rin wanted. He didn’t want to hurt Rin and he knew Rin would try to push his limitations and wind up getting himself hurt. He started moving slowly, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back in. As he started moving easier in and out of Rin, he picked up the pace. He picked up Rin’s legs and rested them on his shoulders to get even deeper.

Rin covered his face with his arms as he moaned loudly. He had nearly forgotten how great it felt to be filled like this. Sousuke knew all the good spots to hit. He knew just how to make Rin see stars.

“Don’t hide your face, baby,” Sousuke said softly as he kissed one of Rin’s legs.

Rin pulled his arms off his face and wrapped them around Sousuke’s neck. He pulled Sousuke down, nearly bending himself in half, and pressed their foreheads together. It was such a small move, yet it was very intimate, and Rin saw Sousuke’s cheeks flush again.

Sousuke sighed with a smile. “I wish I could stay like this forever,” he whispered.

Rin felt his chest tighten. It figures Sousuke would make him have feelings during sex.

Sousuke’s softness, however, didn’t stay long. As quickly as he slowed down, he sped back up and was aiming straight for Rin’s prostate. He got up to thrust deep and hard into Rin, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure. Sousuke enjoyed the sight; Rin shaking in desperation as he moaned, his eyes telling Sousuke to fuck him harder. It made Sousuke want to keep going as hard as he could in order to make Rin feel the best he ever had. When he finally hit Rin’s prostate, Rin screamed. This encouraged him to abuse the spot until Rin came a third time. Rin’s insides clenched around Sousuke and he just barely managed to pull out in time before coming on to Rin’s stomach.

Rin sat up and started kissing Sousuke’s neck. “I hope you still have energy for another round,” he purred.

“You’ve already came three times,” Sousuke stated. “Are you sure you’re up for another round?”

“I don’t care if I need to come a hundred times,” Rin said. “I want you to fuck me until I pass out.”

Rin knew Sousuke wouldn’t deny such a dirty request. He moved away and positioned himself on his hands and knees. When Sousuke didn’t move from his position, Rin decided to tease him.

“What’s the matter big boy?” he asked. “Don’t have it in ya anymore?”

Sousuke chuckled. “Oh, I have it in me. The real question is; do you?” he asked as he thrust back in to Rin hard.

Sousuke wasted no time and relentlessly fucked Rin. Rin called out his name and begged for him to go harder and Sousuke was more than willing to comply. He grabbed Rin by the hair and pulled back, making Rin face the ceiling. He could feel Rin’s insides clinching and twitching around his cock.

“How long has it been since you were last treated like the slut you are?” Sousuke asked.

“Th. Th. Three years…” Rin stuttered. “O .Only you make m. me like this…”

Rin’s words went straight to Sousuke’s heart, which in turn ended up at his dick. He fucked Rin as hard as he could, making the red head cry and scream in pleasure at the top of his lungs.

Rin’s face was now buried in the mattress and he felt as though he was suffocating. He felt so good it was impossible to describe. Nothing else in the word mattered to him at this moment. All that was in his head was him and Sousuke… together.

Sousuke hit Rin’s prostate again and it took Rin no time at all to reach his orgasm. He came and could then feel Sousuke start to slow down.

“C. come inside me…” Rin sighed and Sousuke did just that.

* * *

After refusing to fuck Rin anymore, Sousuke cleaned Rin up with a washcloth. The two were now lying in bed, with Rin resting his head on Sousuke’s chest.

“Sousuke…” Rin said, catching the attention of the latter. “Just because we did this… it doesn’t mean I want to…”

“I know,” Sousuke interrupted. “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

Rin nodded, a little happy Sousuke understood.

“But that’s not gonna stop me from loving you.”


End file.
